Thoughts on a carrot field
by Carrot1
Summary: Tenchi - taking care of the essential, thinking to much, and meeting some others
1. Thoughts on a carrot field

Disclaimer: All names, characters and so on are owned by their owners. The political views on the characters are only thoughts by the writer, who suffer from an overdose of political science. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time. The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school.   

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

* Ryo-ohki * thoughts

**Thoughts on a carrot field **

The sun shined unmerciful on Tenchi. Another hot morning, another hot day in the coming.

But the sun has its blessing to, keeping the girls indoors or at the bath. Good that Washus technology shielded that from been seen by those not knowing it existed. A kind of not seeing shield. As Washu said, it much easier to convince people of seeing what they expects to see rather that get them to see reality.  

I could use such a shield myself, but the girls or the next visitor from space always seemed to know where to find me. It is as something makes me into a magnet for any kind of troubles.

Ryo-ohki pulled Tenchis left leg nervous. Tenchi stoked the soft fur of the rabbit / cat / ship. "Yes I know, the carrots will need water soon." 

Ryo-ohki jumped excitedly No doubt what Ryo-ohkis priority was. Nice that some of them knew how to make priorities.

The carrots were taking a beating, but the weeds were growing as good as always. Some of my friends claim that my grandfather's martial art is the basic for my strength. They hadn't tried taking care of grandfather's fields.

No much to do about that now, and this place do keep the girls out of my hair. If I only had the guts to choose on of them before the others, much of my daily harassment would be solved. That if I did survive telling who I chose to the other girls, of cause. 

Funny, in the time before the girl arrived, girls generally didn't notice me, although of cause I wasn't that interest in them either. Puberty does wonder to ones perspective.   

But to choose, hmm converting to a religion allowing polygamy is of cause a possibility, and Ayekas father is married to two, so its allowed on Jurai to. But Ryoko and Ayeka living in a marriage the troia with me doesn't really seem like the best way to ensure I a life with a little les excitement, and then it would mean I get 3 mothers in law, one who want to examine me all the time, one who would watch every move I do, and the last, who would just kill me, if I made her daughter cry. There is better way to chose to die.    

No, better scratch such ideas, stay alive, and stick with one girl, but then who should I chose?

_Ryoko would be a life of travelling the universe. Probably fighting one bad guy after another and do deeds to be remembered. Something like knight travelling through the cosmic. _

Shining knights saving the princess and killing the dragon is always a god story, but often the dragon was the innocent one, and the knights was in reality crooks hunting the dragons lair of gold. 

And then working outside the law for the sake of law was a common fantasy of man. Where did one cross the line between upholding law and breaking it in the name of a "greater" cause for ones own profit.      

_Ayeka, hmm a life of representing and ruling a kingdom spanning the stars. A semi feudal system in high tech environment. _

In so many ways like Japan today, but with the emperor remaining in control.   
  


No system based on a single man or women functioned well for long, no matter how much people dreamed about the all knowing, all merciful ruler taking care of all their problems. 

The emperor system had been based on that thought, and that had brought Japan into the Second World War, and still the idea haunted peoples mind as a solution for today's problems. 

Another of the many basically faults in human nature, thinking that a single man could manage the role of a god and stay sane.

_Mihoshi, sweet and always messing things up. I would probably spend most of the day cleaning up after her. But behind her, the vast organisation managed by her grandfather. Always looking for a "good" man with a fast sword to uphold the law. _

At least it would be on the right side of the law, since the organisation and those who financed it wrote the law. Another system of bureaucratic power running the galaxy, just waiting for the "right man" to act and take control of it, the law and by that the galaxy.

_Sasami, loving, caring, kind, taking care of family and friends. Daughter, mother and wife. The dream of the perfect women in many men, of female keeping to "Kinder, Küche, Kirche" _

But then Sasami also represent another aspect of the female being, Tsunami, the embodiment of power. The offer of a thousands fleets of power spanning the galaxy, now upholding Jurai, but in my hand. 

The might to rule without obligation, to remake the galaxy in ones own image. The basic principle of the "fuhren" doctrine. The thought of it made Tenchi shiver, 

That had been another of the ideas killing millions of innocent.  
  

Every girl representing a power structure. As someone on purpose had arranged that I shall decide the future. Destiny waiting for me alone to make a choice.   

Nope - that is such crazy thoughts. Things happen if they happen. I don't have to make a choice to please destiny or myself. A choice to do nothing is also a choice, even if it means I have to suffer all the girls daily. And anyway I would probably miss the rest, if I did chose one. 

Ryo-ohki looked on the boy working in the sun. *The boy seems to have gotten safely out of the loop. Good, I would hate to interfere, that is the modus operands of the threes. Poor Sasami, although a kind girl, already bounded to a tree. 

Destroying Ayekas trees ability to connect in the first battle had been a safeguard. The old tree of Yoshoo had lost its major abilities in its crash hundred years ago and Thunami was bound to Sasami, no matter how much she now would prefer to get her hands on the boy instead. 

The best way for Powers to live was to do nothing, or at least stick to the essential. And the universe really didn't need another Power running around now, no matter how much Destiny wanted it to happen. 

Really there is no need for Tenchi anywhere but here, doing the essential, taking care of my carrots. *          


	2. To much carrot cake

Disclaimer: Their owners own all names, characters and so on. The writer, who suffers from an overdose of political science, is responsible for the political view on the characters. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time.

The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school. 

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

Ryo-ohki * thoughts

To much carrot cake 

Tenchi woke from his slumber

But the drowsing voice of his Prime, which had sent him to slumber in the first time, continued undisturbed: "The rebels has retreated from sector 74/2-03, Jurai standard time. This means that admiral Ryoki can advance and destroy the rebels supply, thereby ending this infection of rebels against our high lord Tenchi rightful rule of this part of the galaxy".

How boring. Rightful rule. The only rule which matter is the rule of power. Such trappings and ornaments we give to live with the power to kill. 

"And which teams are my prime then suggestion, that we give these rebels, Lady Ayeka"

The princess turned "My high Lord Tenchi, if you will allow me to continue" Her anger by being interrupted showing in the frustrating movements of her pretty hands. Well, so pretty, he would have to administrate some Jurai discipline later to her. At least that could entertain him until Ryoki returned.

"In accordance with the merciful will of the goddess, I have offered any surviving rebels the right to return to their home if they surrender they arms and swear not to carry arms for one year and one day against your august  

"Hmm Very good prime. See to that their transport to home get lost in a black hole. My will be done". 

Tenchi left his startled administrators. Once again they thought that might was a question about dealing honourably with ones enemies. Ayeka would try to get him change decisions. Maybe he would, Ayeka needed all the good press about how she defended the proud traditions of Jurai against the earthlings who had taken Jurai by its throat and rammed the truth of its traditions down it by his sword. 

Words to please, words to tell people thought they could understand and accept, accept his rule 

Tenchi entered the private part of the palace. The bones of his dead enemies on the floor and their battle thorn flags on the walls. A ruler should not forget on what power was built. He needed some action to get his blood flowering again. Now that Ryoki had dealt with the rebel problem it was time for him to once more join the fleet. The teaching of the goddess should not be forgotten. 

Ayeka entered his room. She had learned to ignore the sound her small elegant shoes made on the floor.

"Yes, Ayeka I know what you want, and you will get it, but first tomorrow".

"But my lord Tenchi"

  
"Silence Ayeka, now my loyal administrators will spread the rumours. Tomorrow you will change reality and make them feel well ".

"So this was another of your manipulations, I newer know when you are serious or …"

Tenchi mowed his head in disbelieve "Ayeka, if you did know, you would not act as needed, and I would be forced to act more effective. This will upheld you as the defender of the proud traditions of Jurai."

"But why? "

She always needed to understand him. Its irritated him. Once he had liked her, maybe loved her. Now, now she was another useful political symbol of his power, oh and not to forget a warm body in the nights. 

"My dear. You were trained to rule from the day you were born. You know the value of words. Of words to please, words to tell people so they think they can understand and accept, accept their submitting to my rule". Tenchi suddenly pulled his sword out and pointed it under her throat "My will be done".  

"Your will be done, my lord Tenchi".

And the stars dropped one by one into the iron fist of Il Principal. 

"GET OF MY CHEST RYOKO".

Tenchi looked into the eyes of Ryo-ohki:  "Oh its you Ryo-ohki. Sorry I screamed of you, but when my chest gets heavy it is normally because of Ryoko". 

Tenhci looked around him. He must have dosed of after the work and eating the lunch box made by Sasami under the tree. The carrot cake has been especially good, and there was still some left: "And you didn't eat all the cake, when I was asleep, that was nice of you".

Ryo-ohki looked on the boy. * I would have eaten it, but your dream stopped me from doing it. This is the second time today you have been caught in a loop. The trees are a bit too active just now. Someone is going to lose some roots tonight *. 

Ryo-ohki flashed his teeth's at the tree they were sitting under. Leafs fell from the tree out of season.    

*But why today, its like Destiny is trying to force something today *.

On the other side of the carrot fields two shadows came running down the path from the mountains, screaming. 


	3. A meeting on a carrot field

Disclaimer: Their owners own all names, characters and so on. The writer, who suffers from an overdose of political science, is responsible for the political views on / from the characters. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time. 

The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school. 

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

* Ryo-ohki * thoughts

A meeting on a carrot field 

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki looked at the dust raised from the two shadows coming closer.

"It could be Ryoko and Ayeka, but they are at the house, and even through the two are fast, the girls are much quicker, and there is no use of powers. Well Ryo-ohki, somebody must be planning to visit the shrine. Grandfather should be happy with that". Somehow the numbers of worshippers had fallen since the girls arrived, probably a coincidence or people just know to stay away from dangerous places, an instinct for survival is basic in every human. 

The two shadows come closer, one chasing the other. "Come back here you stupid mouse, fight me like a man" a boy with a bright-fire red hair was yelling at a boy with white / silver hair in some fancy clothing "Baka cat, you are to slow".  

The boys didn't slow down, passing Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki fast. "Fancy hair does boys had, right Ryo-Ohki?"

*Yes - nice hair the last boy had, nearly looked liked a carrot*.

"Well, back to the carrots, eh, Ryo-ohki".

*It would be nice, but three more are coming*.

"Oh they were not alone". Three more shadows became visible on the road from the mountains. 

*Told you, but then you can't understand much*. The shadows became visible, three girls. 

*Oh, god grief. Not another catalyst. This Earth is plagued with catalysts*, Ryo-ohki twitched his ears.

"Well, more girls. Should have known it". Tenchi dusted of the worst earth from his hands and clothes.

*Don't bother Tenchi, one wrong move, and you will end up spending rest of the day in Washu's lab, healing *.

The three girls came closer. A pretty little brown haired one, a rather tall one with the moves of a back street warrior, and oh, the last a very interesting one, with black haired in a pigtail, middle height and emitting some kind of power.

Tenchi greeted the three girls "Konnichiwa, your are going to see the shrine?"

"Konnichiwa, hai, we are. I'm Honda Toru, and these are my friends Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa". 

"Good, my grandfather will be pleased to show you around. Are you staying in the mountains for the time being"

"Hai, we are staying in a cabin in the mountains belonging to the Souma-family," said Toru. 

Hmm, the Souma-family, once a land grabbing samurai family, but still a rich clan. Rumoured to be cursed due to a tragic love-story. "You will reach the shrine with no problems by following the road along the carrot fields. I think you boyfriends may already have arrived".

"They are not ours boyfriends," Toru said blushing. 

"Not boyfriends yet anyway, they haven dared to say anything to Toru yet", laughed Arisa, turning Toru more reed.

"You have a lot of carrot?" Saki interrupted, pointing to the fields.

"Yes, we have a hungry rabbit here, so" said Tenchi.

*I'm a growing spaceship, I need my fuel *. 

"A rabbit?" the girls asked confused.

"Yes, here" Tenchi pushed Ryo-ohki forward with his foot.

*Using me to impress girls, bad move Tenchi*.

"Oh, he is so sweet", Tohru grabbed Ryo-ohki "You so lovely" 

*Heaven, I'm dead and in heaven, you forgiven Tenchi*

Tohru and Arisa started to play with Ryo-ohki, who seemed to like the attention, even through it wasn't Sasamis.

Saki looked on Tenchi. "You are the grandson of the priest here?"

Tenchi: "Yes", looking at Sakis hair, where a tuft seemed to be lifting in the air, scrutinizing him 

Saki: "It's said that there is an ancient sacred tree and that the shine is build to keep a demon trapped". 

Tenchi: "Yes the tree is over 700 years old, but it is a bit from the temple", while folding his hands in the first mudras of kanjo for his shine. The girl didn't respond with a mudra of her own. She is not a shine maiden then, maybe she belong to some of the original cults, maybe she is a itako, but I don't know any of their mudras.

Saki looked on the boys hand moves Sorry, this is not my family's domain, we were newer slaves to the shrine and temple system or the Meiji administration state system of non-religion.

Saki: "And the demon?"

Tenchi, moving his head: "Well, she is till here, but not trapped, she is a honoured guest". 

Saki: "The demon is a female?" with suppressed laughter, "How can you be sure, that the demon is female?".   

Tenchi: "Oh, I'm quite sure. She newer let me forget". Tenchi laughed lightly. 

Saki: "Sounds like an interesting story. I hope you can tell me it one day. But for now we must catch up to the boys. They normally get worried if Tohru is away from their sight more than 10 minutes".

"Every man has his own tastes," stated Tenchi, while looking in Sakis eyes.

Saki, playfully: "So young and so much wisdom. You will become a wise priest in time".

Tenchi, sorrowfully: "Better a wise priest than a mad emperor of an empire of stars".

Saki, confused, turning: "To much Star Wars? Eh", turning to Arisa and Tohru: "We better follow the boys now or they get lost".

Tenchi, moving his head again: "I never se space opera, its to much like reality". Saki didn't hear the last.

Tohru, Saki and Aris said goodbye to Thechi and the funny little rabbit, following the boys. 

When the girls had move out of ear range, the girl talked about the meeting with the boy and his rabbit

Tohru: "That was a real nice rabbit".

Arisa: "Yes, and the boy were cute to, eh Saki".

Saki: "Yes to both, he had some very interesting waves, and the rabbit to. Maybe we should come back later and se just how many carrots one rabbit can eat".

The girls giggled as they continued on the road to the shrine. 

Tenchi looked after the three girls: "She was an interesting girl, she was clearly more ahead in her teaching then I am".

*Easily, most are, you spend the time flirting with a low level ESP-girl, while I spend the time with another catalyst, and one who smells and feels a lot better than you, by the way. Pity the curse she is involved with. Unicorns are much too sensitive to do fieldwork with humans now a day, even if she is a virgin and maybe a hidden one herself. But I wouldn't mind her coming again. She promised to make me a carrot cake one day *.    

"Well, back to those carrots". 

*Its what you do best, Tenchi. No need for Tenchi anywhere else *.


	4. The meaning of carrots

Disclaimer: All names, characters and so on are owned by their owners. The political views on the characters are only thoughts by the writer, who suffer from an overdose of political science. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time. The writer excuses misspellings and wrong use of word in sentence structures. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language at school. 

The writer excuse the lack of update, but first summer and then a return to a desk, where the cases had spend the summer mutating. Please pay your taxes, the bureaucracy need them to fight the endless war with the ideas of the policy-makers.

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

* Ryo-ohki * thoughts

The meaning of carrots 

Tenchi looked over the field. "Well – Ryo-ohki, I think the job is done for today. We better get back to the house and get a bath before supper and training". Ryo-ohki *I'm not the one smelling here, boy, and remember to take that basket of carrots back to Sasami *. 

As Tenchi and Ryo-ohki were returning to the house, they saw Ryoko and Ayeka walking to the baths.

Ryoko: "I don't think Tenchi would like you to be in the bath, while I wash him, so stop following me"

Ayeka: "That's exactly why I do it. Lord Tenchi should not suffer the presence of a demon in his bath; you would probably hurt Lord Tenchi trying to wash him. I has been trained to serve a emperor and is as such much more suited. You should leave and let me take care of Lord Tenchis needs".

Ryoko: "I got the idea – you go back".

Tenchi looked down on the chabbit. "Well, I think I can wait a bit with the bath."

*When fighting superior forces, retreat. Smelling can be the preferable solution to a problem  *.

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki waited until the two girls had entered the baths and changed direction to the house.

Sasami looked out from the kitchen, when she heard the front door open. "Oh, Tenchi – you are earlier than I expected".

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki passed through the living room, where Mihoshi was caught in yet another animé, walking into the kitchen. Tenchi put the basket of carrots on the table. Ryo-ohki jumped up on the table and looked longing on the carrots.

"Yes, your sister and Ryoko decided to move their battle to the bath, so I decided to wait to later with my bath".

Sasami smiled "A wise decision, and you will have time enough. Dinner is delayed. We had guests this afternoon to the shrine, and one of them gave me a receipt for a new carrot cake, but I didn't have all the ingredients, so I called your father, and he promised to bring them home. I hope you don't mind waiting".

*Oh, that sweet girl. Tenchi doesn't mind waiting *. 

"No, of cause not. The lunch you made for me and Ryo-ohki was very good. Ryo-ohki wasn't even able to eat all of the carrot cake".

Sasami looked worried on Ryo-ohki and patted his head "You aren't sick, are you Ryo-ohki ?".

"Meov" * No, I just forgot about the cake because of the nice catalyst. We could eat the rest now before dinner *.

"No, you can't have the rest of the cake now. Then your dinner will be spoiled".

"Meooooow". Ryo-ohki looked suddenly very depressed as his ears fall down on the table.

Tenchi looked fondly on Sasami and Ryo-ohki. Its like Sasami and Ry-ohki can communicate by the mind . Tenchi stroked Ryo-ohkis fur. "You better do as she says, or you may not get to taste the new carrot cake"

Ryo-ohkis ears mowed quickly back into the air "Miov". Tenchi smiled at the chabbit and asked "Sasami, do you need any help with the dinner? "  

"No, but thank you for the offer. Ryo-ohki is trouble enough to have in the kitchen" answered Sasami with a light laughter. 

"Well, I join Mihoshi in the sofa then. I hope she will not mind the smell"

Sasami looked on Tenshi, as he quickly removed the worst of dust from hands and face by the kitchen wash, and returned to the living room. She will not mind it, the smell of a man, who has returned from the fields. Those ancients habits, rituals and smells which through generations has told us that the world is safe yet another night and tomorrow is taken care of. She will not mind it a bit. Sasami started to laugh silently. Oh, sister, you and Ryoko just lost again to Mihoshi luck, she must be blessed by a goddess.

Ryo-ohki looked on the laughing Sasami *By one, who is mightier than you, Tsunami. It is good to se you laugh, Sasami. *.

Sasami "Now we better make these carrots into a carrot cake for dessert, that is the meaning of carrots, isn't it Ryo-ohki ?". 

*It's a fundamental principle of the universe, no need for Tenchi to understand that *.


	5. Waiting for another carrot cake

Disclaimer: All names, characters and so on are owned by their owners. The political views on the characters are only thoughts by the writer, who suffer from an overdose of political science. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time. The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school. 

And please remember to pay your taxes, the bureaucracy need them to fight the endless war with the ideas of the policy-makers.

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

* Ryo-ohki * thoughts

[Mind speak]

Waiting for another carrot cake I 

Tenchi entered the living room, and went to the sofa. On the telly a orange cat with wings was jumping along, the sound "Grovy" could be heard.

Mihoshi looked up from the sofa: "Oh, you are back early". 

Tenchi smiled at the cute blonde. Somehow, Mihoshi always got men to smile silly when they came into her presence. Even grandfather has a very weak spot for her.

Mishoshi: "You are in luck, there are commercials for the next 5 minutes. Then they show Detective Conan".

Tenchi: "Is that a god one?"

Mishoshi: "Very, you have to guess who the guilty one is in the episode. You get all the clues, but its often difficult".

Tenchi: "Even for an officer in the GP?"

Mishoshi smiled "Even for one of us, that's why it's so good".

Tenchi: "Well, we can see then who guess the right answer first. I have to wait for Ryoko and Akea finishing their bath". Tenchi sat down in the sofa. Mishoshi had tucked her feet under a blanket on the sofa.  Mishoshi Lucky, even if he smells a bit. No need for Tenchi to be any place but here, with me.

**Waiting for another carrot cake II**

"Congratulation, Tenchi, You are now one of us, the GP". Mishosi beamed of pride as her grandfather, the Grand Marshal, congratulated this years candidate number one from the GP recruit class, "And I know that you will do us honour in upholding the law and protect the innocents against the criminals".

Tenchi "I will do my best as my abilities allow, to serve law and order, Sir".

The Grand Marshal smiled happily Not only do my great grandchildren get the heritages of Jurai. With Tenchi entering the GP, the Jurai Empire has increased its donation to the GP, and he ended number one in his class, even through his teachers has order to treat him hasher than all the others. This is truly a great day for the GP. 

Mishoshi gripped Tenchis hand, where a ring matched her ring, symbolised a dream come true for her. She and Tenchi would be happy forever and ever with the GP. 

_But a story does not end with "happy forever" if it's not a fairytale, and on a planet far far away, other GP officers was doing their duty, upholding one law._

"Sir, the criminals are showing a lot of resistance. They don't surrender as they normally do".

The captain swore: "Nothing is normal on this fucking planet".

A young man came running against the group of officers, a boy in fact. The captain realised to late what the boy was caring. The explosion throws the officers into the air. As the captain landed with a heavy sound on the earth again, he looked with fear on the blood running from his body, his life leaving. Why had the council send them here, this is not a police matter, this is a war, another dammed political misuse of the GP. 

_And the story went on, in the headquarter of GP._

The Grand Marshal was weeping silently in his office. Those swine, those pirates, would die.

Tenchi entered the room, the Grand Marshal looked up, and then raised himself from his chair.

"Tenchi, my boy. I'm so sorry. They will be revenged."

"Grandfather, she was my life, she and our children, but Mishoshi would not want revenge, she would want justice, that we uphold the law, even if justice do not give us revenge".

"My son, yes, you are right, yes, those pirates who blew up the ship will be judged by the law, and then executed. Mercy to the criminals is insults to the innocents ". The light in the eyes of the Grand Marshal returned, but when he earlier had looked a kind old man, the light now showed devotion to a cause.

"Grandfather, those murders can not be caught by us, if we do not get the necessary means. They used a stolen imperial cruiser from the Black Tower Empire". The fire in Tenchi eyes glowed brighter than the Grand Marshal.

"My son, we will get them, if I shall wring the neck on every politician on the council, to get the ships to take them. This I promise you".   

_And the story went on, on a burning ship in a desperate battle, over a planet, who had seen much blood in the struggle to control it and its only product from its vast deserts:_

"Tenchy, why do you fight here?" screamed a terrified Ryoko, "You left me, but it doesn't mean that I want to kill you".

"Sorry Ryoko, but I have to bring you in, you are wanted for a range of crimes".

"When have it been a crime to fight for freedom? In the old days you would have supported the right to do so. Heck even Ayeka would support the rebellion against a tyranny such as this".

"That those not matter, the council recognise the current government and has declared any outside interfering is a pirate activity. It will be up to the judge to sentence you according to the law, its my job to get you to the judge".

"A GP judge, you could just kill me now, that would be more merciful. Tenchi, you will not get me alive, I will never submit - again".

"So be it". And the lighthawk wings matched its power with the fury of the gems.

_And the story went on – in the council chamber of GP:   _

"Grand Marshal Tenchi, you demand to much, you must be out of your mind" screamed an enraged council member. "Already over 10 pct. of our planetary productions goes to support the GP, and what do we get for that money? Another bloody failure after another".

Tenchi looked sternly on the council members: "We give you the blood of the best the galaxy has, to uphold the law, no matter which government you represent, as long as the law is kept. We die for you sake, so that the innocent are protected. Either you give us the means to act in accordance with the need, or you must accept the consequence".

"The consequence" another council member yelled furiously. "The GP already has 12 battle fleets cruising the sea of stars, enough to wage two major wars at a time".

Tenchi nodded "Yes, but that is not enough, since we must battle in every system, on every planet and in the heart of every intelligent being. If they will not uphold the law freely, then they must know the consequence of not doing so".

The chairman of the council cuffed "Gentlemen, if we can keep order, please. Now Grand Marshal, although the council do recognise the outstanding service of the GP, the members of the councils also have a obligation to their peoples to ensure that the taxes are spend in the best possible way in accordance with the need of their peoples.

Tenchi: "I agree completely with you on that".

The chariman looked confused on Tehchi: "You do?"

Tenchi: "Yes, the need. As of now you are disbanded, the GP will in the future levy taxes as needed on the systems to uphold the law."

The councilmembers looked stunned on their Grand Marshal. Even some of the guards in the chamber looked disbelieving on the stern face of their Grand Marshal.

The chairman said: "You are indeed mad, do you think that the systems will accept that? The fleet of Jurai alone will ensure that this madness end here and now".

Tenchi looked bored on the council members: "Mad, no, I'm not. The goddess of Jurai has sanctioned the abolition of this council. The fleets of Jurai will be integrated into the GP. Those ships who stay loyal to the former empress Ayeka will be declared pirate". 

The chairman: "The former empress, you will make yourself emperor over us all?" 

Tenchi:" No, the law will rule us all. Guards, take these men to the prisons cells to await charge for corruption and misuse of public funds".

This was a dream come true for any officer in the GP. To get rid of the politician who send them in, too late, too few, with too little, again and again. Quickly the former members was caught and carried away, some screaming, other accepting, expecting that either they could buy them out, with money, by use of their connection or if necessary, by serving this new emperor.   

The guard commander turned to his Grand Marshal. "Sir, your will be done".

Tenchi looked upon his men with pride: "No, the will of the law be done".

The guard commander: "Of course sir, your will be law".

And the Leviathan spread its ships through the sea of stars.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TENSHI / LORD TENCHI? MISHOSHI". 

The furious voices of Ryoko and Ayeka went as a storm through the ears of Tenchi, "What, what are I'm doing?" waking him up in the sofa. The evidence was damming, his and Mishoshis feet's was keeping each other company under the blanket. 

Mishoshi started crying "Now you made me miss the end of this episode of Detective Conan, how can I practice being a GP if I can't know, if I deducted the culprit from the facts? Wahh". 

Ryoko and Ayeka looked astonished on Mishoshi. She had spent time watching an anime, when she had an opportunity with Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka would kill for.

Sasami and Ryo-ohki came out from the kitchen to hear what the noise was about. 

*Bad, bad, the boy looks like he has been caught in another of those loops. I definitely had to visit Yoshos tree to night to politely remind them of staying out of the boys mind *.

Sasami once again smiled, laughing silently at the faces of Ryoko and Ayeka. She loved them both, but their intense fighting for Tenchi did make fools out of them from time to time. 

The front door opened and Tenchi father entered the house. He got into the living room, quickly gasping the situation by looking on his son surrounded by the four girls. Oh Tenchi, in troubles again. Although most men would love your trouble. "Hello, all of you. Sasami, I have the things you asked for. Shall I put them in the kitchen?"

Sasami: "Yes, please do. I will get the cake underway".

Noboyuki: "Does this mean I have time to get a bath before dinner?"

Sasami: "Yes, and take Tenchi with you. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Ryoko and Ayeka to finish their baths."

Tenchi, seeing a way out, smiled gratefully to Sasami: "Yes, right, we will finish our bath quickly, and be back for dinner. Sasami".

Tenchi quickly left the house with his father, who had put the bags in the kitchen.

Tenchi: "Thank you father, for getting me out from them. That could have turned out nasty".

Noboyuki: "You are welcome son, but I'm afraid you will have to make a decision one of these days, if you will not wait for Sasami."

Tenchi started to blush fiercely in the darkness of the coming night. His father laughed gently.

Elsewhere 

In a hall in a space unseen by most mortals, a young girl in blue passed unobserved through the many ranks of higher beings guarding the tree in the centre of the hall. 

The young girl paused before the tree, magnificent in its glory. [You requested my presence]

[Yes, some force has troubled a catalyst this day, daughter of my mind, mostly outside of my jurisdiction. Since he is a Power himself and a catalyst of Powers, I would like you to look in on him. I do not want any situation with him. Earth is a young planet, and does not have the resistance of older planets.]

[I will do as you ask, then]

[I am grateful daughter; go with my blessings, as much as they can do for you. Your father may choose to send his own agent to the place]

The young girl in blue left the great hall as silently and unseen as she has entered.    


	6. Night of the carrot cake

Disclaimer: All names, characters and so on are owned by their owners. The political views on the characters are only thoughts by the writer, who suffer from an overdose of political science. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time. The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school. 

And please remember to pay your taxes, the bureaucracy need them to fight the endless war with the ideas of the policy-makers.

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

* Ryo-ohki * thoughts

[Mind speak]

Night of the carrot cake 

Ryo-ohki jumped out from the window of Ayeka and Sasamis bedroom and rested on the roof. Ryoki was as usual sleeping outside on the roof. * She may be bounded to the earth for the time being, but you can't take the stars out of a child, who was born to the sea, so she slept as she had done always, as a child under the sea of stars *.

Ryo-ohki scratched his left ear, while looking on the blinking stars on the sky. *The day had ended well. The cake had been just as fabulous as promised; everything had been eaten to the last bite. The cake had even managed to stop Ayeka and Ryoko from brooding over Mihoshis luck, and that took much. Maybe something from the young catalyst had rubbed of on Sasami cooking this day. If he just had a catalyst as her to live with, but the greater ones power, the greater ones duty. And on the matter of duty *. 

Ryo-ohki starred into the sea of stars, his ears catching the vibrations of the galaxy. 

*A large dot symbolising another meaningless battle for the honour of Tokimi, several small dots shoving minor conflict or attack. Nothing special, nothing serious *. 

Ryo-ohki moved his ears once more * Hmm, the near scans showed two ships reaching the outer sphere of the Sol system. One of the ships was armed. Hmmm, Mihoshi is going to get lucky again*. 

Ryo-ohki started to transfer the flight data to Mihoshis ship. 

* Her computer would take care of the rest, getting Mihoshi to meet the ships when she went on petrol tomorrow, not that she had planed a petrol, but her computer would now tell her it was time for another sweep of the solar system. Mihoshi presence did more to help Tenchi than she did know or needed to know *.

Finished with his routine work Ryo-ohki started jumping down to the old sacred tree. * As a tree it was not as bad as some of the others. Especially for a Jurai tree, those were always the worst to get to see reason. Tsunami was one of a kind *.

Suddenly Ryo-ohki halted in the middle of the air. His scanners were overloaded *. An infinite power had just entered his fields *.

[Greetings to you – eternal guardian of Chaos and Chance]

Ryo-ohki looked stunned on the young girl hanging before him. * A young girl in a blue dress. How did she manage that?  Her face a smile of happiness, her eyes a wasteland of sorrows, all seen before their time to come. She had appeared out of nothing inside the area of his shields.

He had heard something from the local guardians about a Power born to the Earth tree, but this was way way overkill. This Power did not only wear the signature of Creation and Law, but also the signature of Death and Destiny. The local authorities must have been mad, even the idea went against the basic teaching of her creators *

[Greetings to you – Oh Power of the Earth to come. How can I serve you, splendour of reality].

Ryo-ohki moved his ears down in greetings. * When dealing with Power, show respect. This one was young, so young, but yet so powerful, and obvious without protectors. Earth was a wonder, but a deadly one. It was as bad as it would be if Tenchi got lose on Jurai *. 

[You speak well, oh ancient reborn. Please, let us drop the formalities, I senses that you are as bored of them as I am, call me Lain]. The statement was followed with a laughter from her, rolling over him * Feeling something like a mixture of innocence and the corrupted, like Sasamis experiments with carrots in sour and sweet sauce tasted *. 

[Well, Lain. What are you doing here? This area is by treaty outside of the jurisdiction of Earth the last 700 years] Ryo-ohki answered. 

Lain: [Nothing much. I was asked to look into the disturbance of the catalyst living here].

Ryo-ohki: [Well, yes, I was on my way to discuss that matter with the local representative of the opposition, you are most welcomed to join in the discussion. If Jurais trees are behind this scheme for Tenchi, I'm going to cut some roots].

The laughter of this creature named Lain once again rolled over him [As you once cut the roots of the tyrant of the Black Tower Empire?]. 

Ryo-ohki: [It was my duty, it was my pleasure. Earth play with high stakes?] 

Lain: [Oh, my creators always play high, and you better check for marked decks too. That is why Jurai trees gained a treaty 700 years ago. So many treaty binds Earth, that no one Power normally dare disturb any of them. If one is a weak Power, then one should have many strong friends living very far away] 

[Ancient teaching] responded Ryo-ohki.  

Lain and Ryo-ohki continued sparring on words as they went down to the shrines holy tree.

When they arrived the tree greeted the presence of Lain with a golden light. Fireflies glowed in respond. A fairy tales indeed if anyone mortal had seen this nightly discussion between a rabbit, a tree and a young girl in blue, floating in the air, about a prince and the matter, with disturbed him.

The prince in question was himself lying sleepless on his madras. Thoughts in his mind, carrot cake in his body.

The day had been smeared with dreams of destruction. First one where he treated Ayeka as a slave, and then a dream where he killed Ryoko in battle. That particular nightmare he had before, but Ayeka as a slave, or worse, a thing, was a new dream.

The only good thing in the last dream had been the part of being with Mihoshi, and in the dream he had been the hunter of her, not him who was being hounded by her. That was probably what he liked most of Mishoshi, she didn't plagued him like Ryoko and Ayeka, but trusted her luck to be with him.

And no matter what he thought about her generally, his feet had found hers by them self. And the body often did know the reality of the world, as it is, before ones mind gasped it. 

But everything with a decision always ended up bad, even his dreams. Thank the powers that he didn't need to make a decision regardless of the endless request to do so. No need for me, Tenchi, to do so – now .


	7. Water on carrot fields

Disclaimer: All names, characters and so on are owned by their owners. The political view on and of the characters are only thoughts by the writer, who suffer from an overdose of political science. Due to that fact, the characters in this story will go OCC from time to time. The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school. 

And please remember to pay your taxes, the bureaucracy need them to fight the endless war with the ideas of the policy-makers.

Symbols:

abc private thoughts from a human

* Ryo-ohki * thoughts

[Mind speak]

(Note 1): A note from the writer with a question to any reader J

Water on carrot fields I Sasami was interrogating the suspects in the kitchen: Ryoko, Washu, Mishoshi and Ayeka. Ryo-ohki looked on the scene with his ears raised and a complete innocent look on his adorable face. *Hope Mioshi learn from this. This is Sasami at her best *. Sasami: "No Ryoko, Ryo-ohki could not take the left over carrot cake from the refrigerator, even if she could pass through the door. Washu has protected both the refrigerator and the storage against passing, othervise you and Ryo-ohki would either drink or eat everything we had". 

*Not everything, only the good stuff. And funny how Sasami and the girls still coincided him a girl. As look decided ones gender. He had heard about a cursed boy in Tokyo who could say a word or two on that question *.

Sasami: "The door to the refrigerator has to be open, and even if Ryo-ohki was able to open the lock, she wouldn't have any interest in the bottle of fine sake, father brought home as a gift from one of his grateful clients, only you Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu and Mihoshi drink that stuff in greater quantity. 

Lets consider the fact:

· Mihoshi or Ayeka could have eaten the rest of the cake, but if any of them had drunk that amount of alcohol, they wouldn't be able to stand by now. 

· You and Washu has the capacity for that

· Washu can produce her own in her lab, every time she want to, so 

· Ryoko, you are the culprit".

Mihoshi: "Oh how well thought out, Sasami, just as on Detective Conan. You should join the GP when you get older". Mishoshi giggled. 

Sasami, happy: "You think so, Mihoshi".

Mihoshi: "Yes, indeed". Serious, as serious as Mishoshi can be, anyway. 

Ryoko: "And just as the GP, always accuse the innocent of crime they have not done." Ryoko teleported away to her roof, furious of being accused of a crime, she wasn't responsible for. Not that she wouldn't have done it, if she had know that there was a bottle of the best sake in the refrigerator, but she had spend her night worrying about Tenchi. He had slept poorly.

Ryo-ohki * It's a tough world, young Ryoko. I invited Lain to share a bit of cake with me. She opened the door and well, she was thirsty. She could probably drink you under the table. Funny she claimed she had inherited that "talent" from one of her programmers.  

Well, I will leave the free tickets I got to her club as compensation to you. Funny, Lain working as a DJ – the powers of Earth is weird. Lets se if she is powerful enough to get Ayeka to loosen up as she claimed, she would be able to. That will be something to se. Well - better join the boy *.

Ryo-ohki left the living room and went out. Sasami, Ayeka and Mihoshi followed. Soon Sasami, Ayeka and Tenchi was standing on the veranda waiving goodbye to Mihoshi, as she entered her ship to leave on a patrol of the system.  

Sasami: "Please fly carefully, and stay out of danger".

Ayeka "And out of the sea, when you return, please! ". Or stay away for ewer, flirting with my lord Tenchi like that, bad girl .

Ryo-ohki: * Fat chance of her staying out of the water when returning, Mihoshi is trading luck for luck, having the luck when it is important is something every strategist would kill for, and she do is by her nature – blondes may be stupid, but they always get their man. * 

Ryo-ohki looked on Tenchi, who was carrying a large basket. * Good, the boy was learning. Lots of food in it and it could be filled with lots and lots of carrots when going home again. *

Ryo-ohki and Tenchi went out to the carrot fields on yet another hot summer day. Mihoshis ship disappearing into the sky.  

Ryo-ohki:  * I better stay awake today even if I spend most of the night up with Lain. Neither she nor the trees had any idea what was going on. I don't think the trees would lie to Lain, as much as they would like to so. 

You didn't get a Power like that mad at you, if you valued a long life, and 700 year on Earth had taught Yoshoos tree some basic survival technique. It had been a hard lesson for the tree that Jurais power wasn't much worth when playing outside the Empires jurisdiction. Only inside this area the tree could work as intended by its creator *.

Tenchi moved slowly along the fields, looking first over them, then at Ryo-ohki: "Well, we better get started, otherwise the carrots will die of thirst". 

Ryo-ohki: * Don't frighten me, I have problems enough with you *.

Tenchi pulled a staff out from the basket and after checking the surroundings for possible viewers and seeing no one, pushed a button on the staff. Rain started to fall on the fields. Tenchi looked pleased on the result. "It worked Ryo-ohki, it worked, Washu has actually made something who doesn't go boom the first time".    

Ryo-ohki looked terrified on Tenchi * And I just thought you had learned to think when bringing the basket, using Washus stuff without letting Mihoshi testing it first is crazy, do you have a death wish boy? *

Tenchi: "Don't look that way at me Ryo-ohki, she told me it would work"

Ryo-ohki * She did, try tell that to the star system of Nogo – their main planet disappeared into hyperspace when they activated her instant planetary transport system *.  

The rain started to fall more intense, moving onto the road.

Tenchi: " Well, we better get under a tree, this look like it could take some time".

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki went to a nearby tree, sat down and admired the nice rainbow the combination of summer rain and sun made over the fields. 

Water on carrot fields II 

Tenchi woke slowly from his slumber. This is the best time of the day, when it still has promises of hope and the smell of Sesamis cooking. Well, it would end soon and ... yes, there was the sound.

Ayeka: "Mother, Ryoko has taken my red ribbon".

Ryoko: "It is mine, it is mine, mother".

The level of noise went down again as mother went to fix the matter. 

Tenchi pulled himself up from the bed, entered the bathroom and quickly washed and change into his offical robes. Another night running to late, another day starting to soon.  

He went down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Sasami was making eggs while Ryo-ohki was happy eating a carrot. 

Tenchi kissed Sasamy on the backside of her beautiful neck, putting his hand into her hair, caressing it. Sasami nearly lost control of her frying pan. 

Tenchi: "You should have waked me when you got up, beautiful".

Sasami: "You looked so tired, dear, and you was so late home"

.

Tenchi: "Sorry about that, the meeting gets longer and longer".

Sasami: "Oh, do we have any problems"

Tenchi: "Nothing, we can't handle, but expansion demands a larger bureaucracy, and we can't fill the positions fast enough, and so more and more decisions gets passed to us, and then there the economic consequences of expansion. An increase in taxation to cover the extra cost of communication, military presence and of cause collecting the taxes, and nobody like to pay, so we have to spend more resources to ensure that we can collect". 

Sasami: "That's why I like to have you to take care of this. I newer could find out of these thing".

Tenchi: "Anything in my goddess service".

Sasami:" Oh, what about taking the kids to school. I have to open a new temple in Orion this morning"

Tenchi: "Ouch, very well, I will do escort duty and bring the dirty pair to their classes."

Sasami, smiling: "Shh, dear, you know they don't like that name"

Tenchi, with a laugh: "Well, they do remarkably remind me of their godmothers".

Sasami, laughing: "Yes, they do" 

Tenchi quickly grabbed some of Sesamis breakfast and went to collect his dirty pair.

Littel Ayeka and Ryoko were collecting their school material without too much fuss. They were a beautiful view. Small angels to look on, devils in their playing. 

Tenchi: "Your ready"

Ayeka & Ryoko: "Yes, daddy."

Tenchi: "Well, then kiss your mother goodbye and get going".   

Ayeka and Ryoko went and kissed their mother in the kitchen and returned to the entrance together with their mother, who had Ryo-ohki sitting on her head. Tenchi got the two girls out of the door, turned and kissed Sasami goodbye and patted Ryo-ohki. 

"Yes, I know Ryo-ohki, remember more Earth carrots"

Ryo-ohki:  * Thank you *

Tenchi followed the girls' along the road, where transporters moved their cargo. Some of the chauffeurs called greetings, and Tenchi in return blessed them in the name of the goddess. 

After leaving the girls at their school and blessing the school, the teachers and pupil, Tenchi went to the local market. Earth carrots had gone up – again. He paid, and after blessing the traders, left for the holy ground, thinking on the price of carrots.

We have to deal with this. Earth can't just increase the prices of the carrots all the time. Its the Dragon again, playing her tricks. But it's impossible to deal with her. I have to go through Ayeka directly to the Tyrant.

We can't have Earth reducing the faithfuls ability to have the honour of a chabbit at their home, the goddess sacred animals, and it would also reduce the goddess might. 

Chabbits are becoming a greater and greater part of the fleet, since the trees are bound to their owner and required the presence of a Jurai noble to fight, and they reproduce so slowly. Slower than they lost ships, and every new generation was weaker than the one before.  

It was uncomprehending so much resistance they meet spreading the goddess message, and to many Jurai'end seemed to lack the understanding needed to serve the goddess. A lot of the new disciples from other races seem to have a much better gasp of the thing one had to do in order to serve. 

Ayeka would talk with the Tyrant and the Tyrant with the Dragon that should fix things. Much had been fixed when Ayeka and Ryoko had accepted their true feelings for each other, and even more when they had joined the Tyrant in a political marriage. A marriage with had turned Earth into an empire on line with Jurai. An Empire to respect even if their were somewhat heretic in their thought, and indeed serving another goddess, but they fought against the enemy .

With these though Tenchi arrived at the Tempe doors. 

The doors opened. Guards and official went on their knee, crying for the mercy and blessing of the most holy, as Tenchi passed by them to his office. 

His offices were a large room decorated with the saints of Tsunami in gold and red, doing their great deeds in her name. The marble floor shined white. Recent polished. 

Good, the servant had removed the blood from the last heretic; I saved from the ice of Tokemi. It was good to know, that they took pride in doing the good work. The matter of carrots have to wait for a time, I had souls to save.

And Tenchi called the first to be judged, implementing the will of the goddess of which he was the instrument. Her will be done.

And the THEOCRACY spread its missionaries throughout the burning stars.     

Water on Carrot fields III 

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki woke from their slumber by the sound of a motorbike coming closer. 

Tenchi looked upon the field, where the wet earth shined in the sun. Hmm – that kind of dream again. Well, at least he also knew the principle of that message, even through thought about a dragon and a tyrant was new. Could be from some of the animé he had seen with Mihoshi. They had a lot of silly thought about what signified power. Well, the animé was better than his dreams for the time being. He should think about better thing. Yea, like Akea and Ryoko that way. He was a Hentai, as Sasami claimed . Tenchi face collared red. 

Ryo-ohki: * Shit, that was scary, what was I being in his dream. * Ryo-ohki was shivering, * There is a very good reason for the fact that the numbers of chabbit is low, very low *. 

Tenchi got up from the ground Hmm, the rain seemed to have stopped by it self, probably when the water in the local air had been pressed out by Washus invention. 

The motorcyclist, he could hear, would assume that they had a sprinkler system installed, thinking it was another one of the political bribes to the farmers and entrepreneurs in return for votes and monetary support. 

Grandfather did get polite request every time the Diet, the province or the local council was up for election. Probably Grandfather could have had a motorway build to the shrine, if he wished it. 

700 year of family history as priests did give a lot of honour and influence. People just thought that way. An ancient history didn't necessarily learn people to think for them self – on the contrary   

Ryo-ohki moved his ear *Oh – not another girl – Tenchi, sometimes you are to much * 

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki started to walk back to the road, waiting there until the motorcycle arrived. 

*Hmm, remarkable, the girl seems quite normal, a scent of karmi, but she passes by the temple, and could have stopped there for praying, an absolute normal girl, that is quite not normal *.

Tenchi looked interested on the frame of the girl, eh the frame of the bike - of cause. Here was a better thing to dream about .

The girl took of her helmet, shaking her hair. Tenchi looking quite lovely . 

The girl: "Konnichiwa, I'm Megumi Morisato. Sorry to disturb, I'm from the Nekomi Tech". Megumi followed the line of the guy, a bit above average; he looked quite handsome with those interessting eyes. 

Tenchi: "Konnichiwa, I'm Tenchi Masaki. What can I be of service with."

Megumi: "The old man at the temple said that you was the one who know the local area best. I'm out scouting the area to find a good place for a cross-country motorcycling event, my brothers motorcycle club is part of arranging." (Note 1) 

Tenchi: Well, we do have a lot of hills and mountains, but I don't know if they are useful for such an event". Newer, newer. Washu would properly, and Ryoko and Akea would Dark thought went trough Tenchis mind imaging the local area destroyed – again.  

* Oh, a race could be quite fun* Ryo-ohki turned excited by the remembering of challenge, of flying and fighting * I haven't participated in a race since we took part in the races on that dust ball, there was that young catalyst there, Anakin Skywalker, yes, who was quite good – just not good enough. But then, one had to what one had to do. Some catalyst it was best to kill quickly – in a way, which was acceptable to Fate, even if Destiny had other plans. Those Jedi didn't know what they were dealing with. And the basic problem with empires is, that when they get the first death star, then they are an empire, and must be treated as such. Lain is impressed with I did with the Tyrant in the start of my carer. It was my first and major failure, but I did learn from it. Stop the death star before they are build. The fewer of those the better for the universe and for my self.  

Kagato had been good for some thing, especially when thing needed to be destroyed. And of cause Kagato also had to be destroyed, when Tenchi entered the path of Destiny. * 

Megumi: "We need an small area with a lot of diversity". 

Tenchi: "Well, I'm afraid that even trough there is areas around here with both wood and hills, the terrain will prove to much for even cross-motorcycling. The stairs to the shrine is good example of how much and fast the area change. I'm sorry I can't be of better help." 

Tenchi stopped speaking and looked sheepish at the girl.

Megumi: "Well, I have hoped this area would be good for such an event. I don't suspect you have much entertainment around here".

Tenchi, with a small laughter: "Well, that depends on what you call entertainment." Like pirates, alien princess and chabbit "Our local festivals are quite fun, even if their are small. There are good things out here, you know".

Megumi, smirking a bit: "Like what?" I think I pushed a button, he didn't like his area being belittled by a city girl .

Tenchi: "Like our food, would you like to share lunch?".

* She eats out of you part of the lunch, not my carrots*.

Megumi, surprised:  "Thank you" Funny I insult him, then he invites my to lunch. Hmm maybe its a strategy I should try more often. I only thought this kind worked in Keechis manga books .

* Well done, Tenchi. You showed initiative with a girl, well done. Maybe you not so hopeless as I think you are. *

Tenchi, Megumi and Ryo-ohki enjoyed Sasamis large lunch. Tenchi talking about small thing in the community and Megumi about sensible stuff like volleyball, motorcycles and parties. 

After thanking for the lunch Megumi put on her helmet, got back on her bike, waved goodbye and droved away on the dirt road. 

Megumi: Tenchi seemed quite normal, although a bit slow. A true country boy. Why in the world did Urd want me to drive all this way just to talk with him?

Keechi did say Urd was something of a matchmaker, although not a good one. This boy was to slow for her, maybe later in her life, when she would want a steady companion, but for now she wanted boy's with firm buts and fast bikes. And why had Skuld asked her to carry a special watch when talking with him? 

Well, much did happen around her brother these days, and she didn't understand most of it, including how her boring brother had caught a girl like Bell. But then love was not for understanding but for living. And for now it was fun to live in interesting times, and he did have her telephone number, if he ever got to the city, that country boy .

Megumi speeded up as she left the dirt road, leaving dust in her wake, returning back to civilization. 

Tenchi looked down on Ryo-ohki as he watched Megumi driving down the dirt road "This isn't something we should speak about when we get home, ehh Ryo-ohki. Even through it was nice of grandfather to send her this way. I do think the black haired yesterday was more interesting, although I didn't dream about her this night." Tenchi folded the paper and put it into his pocket 

Every time one meet someone for the first time, doors opened for new possibilities while other closed. Chance and chaos govern our destiny. Hmm, I have spent too much time with Grandfather lately . 

Ryo-ohki: * The girl, her telephone number or the dream? – Something fishy is going around here, Tenchi, and I can find neither the fish nor the water. This is to weird, and so are you taste in 

females *.  

Meanwhile - out in space a certain blonde was calling two ships on the way to Earth. One was a fast courrier, the other something disturbing, very disturbing. Thank the stars that Tenchi wasn't here. No need for Tenchi when dealing with crazy cats. 

-------------------

Note 1: A question for the readers, if any J. 

I have read some fanfic where Tenchi goes to Nekomi Tech and a lot where Skuld and Washu work together, but I have not found anyone where the teams of Oh, My Goddess and Tenchi is competing against each other. So if anyone has read / written such a fanfic, I would love to read it. Please put the link in the review. 

And if nobody has written such a fanfic, can somebody with a sense of humour write one J


End file.
